1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle light attachment assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle light attachment assembly that includes a mounting mechanism for clamping to a brake mechanism supporting member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle light.
Typically, bicycle lights are mounted to the handle bar of a bicycle. Such lights are not always attractive. It is desirable to have a bicycle light that attaches to a less intrusive portion of the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle light that mounts to more convenient locations on the bicycle frame. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.